


El día de superman

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [16]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Conner niño, Conner no sabe que su papá es superman, F/M, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor, conner sospechoso, día de superman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Conner miro a Superman frunciendo el ceño.Superman le envió una sonrisa que a sus ojos estaba demasiado tiesa e incluso un poco nerviosa.Detrás de ellos Henry Braham miraba maravillado al hombre de acero.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	El día de superman

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa!!! traigo una parte.  
> Espero que la disfruten :D

Conner miro a Superman frunciendo el ceño.

Superman le envió una sonrisa que a sus ojos estaba demasiado tiesa e incluso un poco nerviosa.

Detrás de ellos Henry Braham miraba maravillado al hombre de acero.

Estaban teniendo un día muy importante en Metrópolis. El día de Superman, en que todas las personas mostraban su agradecimiento al preciado Alíen y salvador de la ciudad, razón por la cual, su profesora, una joven omega bastante agradable y actualmente sonrojada y nerviosa, había sido la emocionada ganadora en un sorteo de la visita de Superman a su establecimiento educacional.

Por supuesto todos sus compañeros estaban muy extasiados por esto, pero Conner no.

Entrecerrando más los ojos en su mejor mirada Luthoriana sospechosa. Él había visto a este hombre antes. Pensó tratando de hacer memoria.

No es que nunca se hubiera topado con Superman, en realidad, lo había visto algunas veces, pero siempre de lejos, ya sea volando en el cielo, la televisión e incluso posters, aunque no tan de cerca como esto.

“¿Te conozco?” pregunto tomando el enfoque directo a lo que Superman tensó aún más su sonrisa.

Sospechoso.

No tenía aroma, en realidad los medios siempre especularon que Superman era un nada en cuanto a segunda sexualidad y estar en un cuarto lleno de niños de ocho años tampoco ayudaba a que esto no se notara puesto que más de alguno se acercó, de manera bastante grosera y salvaje, a olerlo.

“¡Oye Luthor deja de intimidar a Superman!” regaño Braham caminando hacia él en plan salvador con un ceño en su cara a través de su cabello largo y rubio.

Conner le lanzó una mirada aburrida.

“No seas infantil Braham” respondió obteniendo una mirada confundida de Henry mientras le contestaba un “¡no soy infantil!” que Cynthia corto, poniéndose las manos a la cadera y diciendo “Les recuerdo que tienen ocho años”.

Detrás de ellos la maestra trató de aguantar la risa y Superman parecía no saber cómo actuar.

Eso no es excusa. Piensa Conner dándole una mirada a la niña quien está regañando a Henry con un exagerado complejo de hermana mayor.

\--------------//-------------------

“Muy bien, el señor Superman nos narrará algunas de sus historias y hará algunas preguntas. Después de eso ustedes podrán jugar y entregarles sus regalos” informa amablemente la maestra mientras Conner le da una mirada a Superman para pasar a observar curioso al resto de los niños sentados en semi circulo alrededor del hombre.

En los próximos diez minutos Superman paso a narrar una trágica historia de cómo los aliens intentaron destruir el centro de la tierra y él lo evitó y-

“Pregunta” interrumpe Conner levantando la mano sin esperar a que le dieran el turno “¿cómo planeaban destruir la tierra?”

“Con una máquina que haría que la tierra explotara”

“¿Cómo?”

“Haciendo que la tierra explotará ¿Qué no oíste Luthor?” pregunto Braham poniendo los ojos en blanco.

“Cállate Henry. Conner está preguntando” respondió Cynthia mientras el resto de los niños centraban su atención en los tres lejos de Superman.

“No me hagas callar ¿Qué eres la novia de Luthor?” preguntó Henry molesto porque la niña le hablara de esa manera.

“No, ¿Por qué? ¿te molesta la idea?” respondió Cynthia con una sonrisa astuta. El resto del salón hace un “uhh” y Conner se pregunta cómo acabó rodeado de tontos.

Lástima que Braham para beneficio de todos enrojece como una remolacha, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin decir nada lo que hace sonreír a Cynthia y al resto de los niños maléficamente.

Esto debe ser una broma.

Conner la lanza una mirada de “¿En serio?” y Braham suelta un “¡N-no es cierto!, Luthor es lo más insufrible del mundo” grita al resto del salón, a lo que Conner le da una mirada ofendida.

“Para tu información Braham, tienes el mismo nivel de importancia que Superman y eso es cero” responde mientras el resto de los niños en el salón comienzan a corear un “rechazaron a Henry” que Superman interrumpe demasiado animado y sonriente en plan “¡Niños! ¿Quién quiere jugar a las adivinanzas?” que desvía la atención por completo de todos.

Excepto de Conner que le lanza una mirada de muerte a Braham que no puede mirarlo a los ojos.

“Bien, comenzamos” anuncia Superman juntando sus palmas “No es cama ni es león, y desaparece en cualquier rincón”

“El camaleón” responde Conner de manera automática, obteniendo la mirada de todos los niños quienes lo miran pensativo para luego iluminar sus rostros y asentir dándole la razón.

“Oh, muy bien, esta es más difícil. Por dentro carbón, por fuera madera en tu-”

“El lápiz” interrumpió aburrido Conner. Detrás de los niños, pegada a la pared la profesora hizo una mueca de empatía.

“Dos fuentes muy cristalinas están en medio en un llanto y cuando las fuentes manan no está muy contento el amo” Conner entrecierra los ojos.

“Los ojos”

“Salgo todas las mañanas, por la tarde me escondo-”

“El sol”

\-------------------------//---------------

Clark maldijo mentalmente a la inteligencia heredada de Lex para lanzarle una mirada alegre a su hijo quien lo observó aburrido. Conner no era consciente de su identidad secreta, no solo debido al peligro que el niño significaría, sino también por la presión que esto podría conllevar a su persona. Ser hijo de Superman y Lex Luthor no era una tarea fácil y guardar el secreto con su inocencia propia de la edad lo era menos. Sin embargo, su hijo no parecía emocionado por Superman, en realidad se veía bastante molesto por todo el show, lo que lo motivó a intentarlo mejor para adquirir la admiración del niño porque ¿Qué podía ser más importante que la admiración de su propio hijo?

A Conner le gustaban los retos, Clark le daría uno.

“Guardada en estrecha cárcel, por soldados de marfil, está una roja culebra que es la madre del mentir” soltó satisfecho por haber jugado en sus años universitarios a retos como esto, claro, considerablemente más borracho.

Conner frunció el ceño pensativo mirando al cielo ignorante del resto de pares de ojos observándolo. Los segundos pasaron, una sonrisa nació en el rostro del chico Henry el cual, por cierto, Clark archivo en su mente.

Te tengo vigilado Henry Braham.

Creyendo que Conner finalmente no había podido resolverlo, Clark sonrió complacido por el intento de su hijo procediendo a tranquilizarlo con que no era necesario saber todas las respuestas y-

“La lengua” interrumpió dulcemente la voz de Conner.

Clark lo miró sorprendido.

Conner le lanzó una sonrisa angelical.

Clark abrió la boca, el resto de los niños lo miraron.

“Sí…es la lengua” respira sorprendido mientras el resto del salón gritan un “¡Luthor le gano a Superman!” comenzando a dar palmaditas de apoyo a un Conner felizmente complacido.

Conner 1 – Superman 0

“¿Y que sigue?” preguntó Conner con ese tono presumido de Lex que le dan ganas de reírse por lo ridículo y de-ja-vu que suena.

Clark hace una mueca mental mientras sonríe aún más tenso.

Este sería un largo día.

\--------------------//-------------------------

“Dios, lo lamento tanto” se disculpa avergonzada la profesora mientras Clark observó a los niños pintar algo para él “normalmente Conner no es tan insufrible, sí es un sabelotodo pero siempre es tranquilo y trata que los demás también participen.

“Oh, no tiene de qué preocuparse, es un niño muy listo” comenta con una sonrisa.

“Síí, el resto de los maestros no sabemos qué hacer con él” Clark frunce confundido y preocupado. Eso no le decían los maestros cuando venían a las molestas reuniones “ubo una vez que en un profesor no tuvo una buena recepción y Conner lo hizo llorar” Clark se siente levantar las cejas a lo que la profesora sonríe divertida “o sí, lo hizo llorar y salir corriendo como un bebé”

Wow

“Entonces…¿cree que sería bueno adelantarlo?” preguntó con lentitud tratando de no mostrar un interés al respecto.

No es como que esa idea no hubiera pasado por sus mentes antes, en realidad Lex lo había propuesto apenas Conner ingreso a la escuela, pero Clark sentía que su hijo podría sentirse incómodo con niños que no fueran de su edad.

“Oh, definitivamente” aseguró confiada la maestra.

Pues quizás sí debería de empezar a considerarlo. Piensa con tranquilidad observando con cariño a Conner quien charlaba con la niña llamada Cynthia.

Todo sea por la felicidad de su hijo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora todos sabemos que Conner intimida con su conocimiento. XD


End file.
